


Damage but not broken

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Damage but not broken

Clint knows he is damaged.  
He is a deaf person.  
His body is filled with scars.  
An evidence of his hard childhood.  
His face has stress lines.  
Its weathered in appearance.  
It tells you about,  
All his hardships,  
He faces on his job.  
He sometimes feels that,  
He carries the burden of the whole world.  
Clint is damaged,  
But he isn't broken.  
He is thoroughly resilient.  
He fights against the odds.  
And emerges triumphant.


End file.
